SPiCa
}} SPiCa est une musique écrite par kentax et composée par Toku-P et kentax. Elle est chantée par la Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Elle apparaît pour la première fois dans Project DIVA extend. PV Project Diva - Extend - SPiCa 39's Giving Day Edition - M~Hatsune Miku PV|PV de SPICa dans Project DIVA extend 【Project DIVA DT-extend Arcade】SPiCa PV 初音ミク|PV de SPICa dans Project DIVA Arcade Hatsune Miku Project Diva F 2nd - SPiCa -39′s Giving Day Edition-|PV de SPICa dans Project DIVA F 2nd 【Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone】SPiCa 39's Giving Day Edition (Hatsune Miku)|PV de SPICa dans Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Modules SPICa_miku's_orbit_extend_module.png|Module Orbit pour Hatsune Miku dans Project DIVA extend SPICa_miku's_orbit_F_2nd_module.jpg|Module Orbit pour Hatsune Miku dans Project DIVA F 2nd SPICa_miku's_orbit_arcade_module.jpg|Module Orbit pour Hatsune Miku dans Project DIVA Arcade SPICa_miku's_orbit_arcade_FT_module.jpg|Module Orbit pour Hatsune Miku dans Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Paroles |-|Kanji= 君と眺めてた 星を集めた窓に 映してた また　指折り数えた 瞬間（とき）を重ねた夜に 問いかけた 時を止めた すきだよと言えば　はぐらかした 気がつかないフリは もうやめて＞＜ 隣にいるとき 私の軌道はいつも 周極星 トレモロみたいに 波打つ思考の角度 つかめない　君を追えば なにかを失ってしまいそうな 想い浮かべ　船を出す 抱きしめて　出会わなければ　個々 受け止めて　デネボラを　飛び越え行くわ ワガママな歳差（さいさ）　星（きみ）のようだね 追いかけて　うかぶパノラマ 五線の上で　流れ星 いま歌うから　照らしてよね　スピカ 笑っていたいよ　ひとりはイヤだよ 答えが聞きたい　怖くて聞けない 夜を　いくつも　過ごして 未来へ　繋ぐの またたく星をよけ　探してた 神話は　誰の味方なの ため息で　落ち込んでいた　午後 想うだけ　君の名を一人つぶやくわ あさはかな愛じゃ　届かないよね 会いたくて　ピアノ奏でた　音 苦しくて　溢れ出す 余韻嫋々（じょうじょう）　君に届け 抱きしめて　出会わなければ　個々 受け止めて　デネボラを　飛び越え行くわ ワガママな歳差（さいさ）　星（きみ）のようだね 追いかけて　うかぶパノラマ 五線の上で　流れ星 いま歌うから　照らしてよね　スピカ |-|Romaji=Kimi to nagameteta Hoshi wo atsumeta mado ni Utsushiteta Mata yubiori kazoeta Toki wo kasaneta yoru ni Toikaketa Toki wo tometa Suki da yo to ieba hagurakashita Kigatsukanai furi wa Mou yamete Tonari ni iru toki Watashi no kidou wa itsumo Shuukyokusei Toremoro mitai ni Namiutsu shikou no kakudo Tsukamenai kimi wo oeba Nanika wo ushinatteshimaisou na Omoi ukabe fune wo dasu Dakishimete deawanakereba koko Uketomete denebora wo tobikoeyuku wa Wagamama na saisa kimi no you da ne Oikakete ukabu panorama Gosen no ue de nagareboshi Ima utau kara terashite yo ne SPiCa Waratteitai yo hitori wa iya da yo Kotae ga kikitai kowakute kikenai Yoru wo ikutsu mo sugoshite Mirai e tsunagu no Matataku hoshi wo yoke sagashiteta Shinwa wa dare no mikata na no Tameiki de ochikondeita gogo Omou dake kimi no na wo hitori tsubuyaku wa Asahaka na ai ja todokanai yo ne Aitakute piano kanadeta oto Kurushikute afuredasu Yoinjoujou kimi ni todoke Dakishimete deawanakereba koko Uketomete denebora wo tobikoeyuku wa Wagamama na saisa kimi no you da ne Oikakete ukabu panorama Gosen no ue de nagareboshi Ima utau kara terashite yo ne SPiCa|-|Anglais=''La traduction des paroles en anglais provient du jeu Project DIVA F 2nd'' Together we watched The stars filling the window Reflecting us On a night of countless moments Counted off on our fingers I asked you Time stopped I said I liked you, but you looked away You pretended not to notice Enough already! >< When you're beside me My orbit is always Circumpolar I can't comprehend the angles of Your thoughts, rippling like a tremolo And if I chase you The feeling I'll lose something Floats up, and sails away Embrace me! We'd be on our own had we never met Catch me! I'll leap over Denebola A precession that heeds no one just like you, my star As I chase you, a panorama comes into view Above the music lines, I see a shooting star I'm going to sing, so shine bright, SPiCa I want to laugh, I don't want to be alone I want to hear your answer, even if I'm too scared to listen I've spent so many nights Just making my way... into the future I searched, avoiding the twinkling stars Asking whose side the myths are on With a sigh, I mark this blue afternoon I think of you, and mutter your name But such a shallow love could never reach you I want to see you so badly, The sound of my piano overflows with pain I hope the lingering echoes reach you Embrace me! We'd be on our own had we never met Catch me! I'll leap over Denebola A precession that heads no one just like you, my star Chase me, and you'll see everything Above the notes, I see a shooting star I'm going to sing, so shine bright, SPiCa Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Musique chantée par Hatsune Miku Catégorie:Musique dans Project DIVA extend Catégorie:Musique dans Project DIVA Arcade Catégorie:Musique dans Project DIVA F 2nd Catégorie:Musique dans Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone